Scarlet
by CorvusLacrima
Summary: Based on Disney's Mulan, Erza is a farm girl raised by her grandfather,a former soldier.But then,Oracion Seis has began its attack in Fiore and the Emperor ordered that the army will get Imperial recruits from each male member in the family.Fearing for her grandfather's health, Erza took his place in the army. Join her in her quest to save Fiore from Oracion Seis. Jerza. AU
1. Bring Honor To Us All

**Greetings everyone! Here's a new crossover I made! This time it's a crossover between Fairy Tail and Disney's Mulan. I was glad that I got good reviews on my other crossover fanfic, 10 Things I Hate About You, you guys can check it out later! I was watching a series of Disney movies a few days ago and I thought, wouldn't it be cool if Fairy Tail gets a crossover with these awesome films. If I can pull it off, I might write other fics about crossovers. So I'll stop my babbling and I'll let you read now. I hope you like and please leave a review! Forgive me if I overlook a few grammatical lapses. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail &amp; Mulan**

* * *

It is night on the walls of Fiore. The navy blue blanket of the skies that was once dusted by the bright stars were now covered by grey skies. A lone soldier was on his patrol.

It was late, and sleep seemed to be taking over him. So he decided to walk a little faster to keep himself awake for the rest of his shift. Even though Fiore will sleep quietly tonight, the Emperor cannot take risks of letting his guard down in case the enemies attack.

Just then, the soldier's helmet was knocked off by a black raven. The soldier frowned at the black fowl as it cries out. The soldier then tried to pick his helmet from the floor, when he saw a grappling hook appeared and hooked itself on the wall.

This alarmed the soldier, before he can even yell at the other guards inside the walls, a barrage of grappling hooks appeared before him. Terrified, the soldier ran to the nearest tower to light a fire signal, to inform the people that they are being attacked.

As he ran, he was then greeted by two men, each with a twisted smile on their faces. The soldier did not dare to look at the red stain from their unsheathed swords. He knew too well that that blood came from his fellow soldiers inside that tower.

He took his chances and ran to the ladder. He narrowly escaped the two men, as he struggled to pull himself up from the ledge.

As soon as he got up, he took a torch and was about to light signal when he came face to face with man. He quickly recognized who the man is, he is no other than Midnight, the leader of Oracion Seis.

But this did not stop the soldier from lighting the signal. Midnight's grin became wider when he saw the other signals lit up from the other towers.

"Now all of Fiore knows you're here" the soldier said bravely, not minding the cold sweat on his forehead.

Midnight seemed to be amused,

"That's good, let them know what fear really is" Midnight smiled, his dark eyes reflecting the wild flickering of the flames.

xXxXxXxXx

"Emperor Yajima!" General Simon yelled as he marched in the Emperor's Throne room. He have just learned of the of Oracion Seis's triumph over the wall of Fiore. Simon was quite aware that the fall of the wall would earn the Oracion Seis an easier access to the Emperor. For he knew too well that their leader, Midnight, would do anything to reach the Emperor. And as the General of the Imperial Army, he would die first before he lets such a dark fate to happen.

Emperor Yajima looked at the general. He can see through the young man's eyes that he was troubled. And he knew that the matter the general will discuss is serious.

"Oracion Seis has taken the walls of Fiore, they are under the leadership of Midnight. I have prepared my troops outside your palace so that they cannot reach you" Simon said sternly and Yajima stood up from his throne.

"No, tell your troops to protect my people. The sudden attack of Oracion Seis is alarming, we must be prepared for his attack" Yajima stated before turning to his councilman, "Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves and as many recruits as possible"

Simon seemed to be surprised at the orders of the Emperor.

"Forgive me, sire. But I believe that my troops can stop Midnight" Simon said, and Yajima shook his head.

"I am not willing to take any more risks, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat" Yajima said and Simon said no more. He smiled faintly to himself. How can he be so foolish to think that his troops will be enough? The Emperor is truly wise.

Simon bowed down to the Emperor before taking his leave.

xXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, Erza played with a grain of rice in her rice bowl while reading through a scroll.

"Quiet, demure" she said as she took a bite from the mouthful of rice pressed between her chopsticks.

"Graceful. Polite. Delicate" she continued with her mouth full of food and took the brush tucked in her ear as she wrote the text in her arm.

"Refined, poised and punctual!" Erza grinned as she finished the writing the last word on her arm. She felt proud that she came up with such a wonderful idea of writing her cheat notes on her arm. Erza gently put down her brush, before something crossed her mind.

"Crap! I forgot! I have chores to do!" Erza quickly jumped out of her bed and scurried outside her house while gently blowing at the wet ink on her skin.

Just then, she saw her dog that was sleeping softly and Erza had an idea. Erza took a stick, tied a bone at its end and tied the whole stick and sack of grain at the tail of her dog. She woke the animal and it was awake the moment it set its eyes at the prize that hung above it.

"Would you willing to help me with my chores today, little guy?" Erza smiled as she opened the door so that the dog can run through it.

"With that taken care of, I'll change my clothes for a while" Erza thought. After doing so, she went to the kitchen to prepare tea for her adoptive grandfather, Makarov.

Erza was an orphan. Makarov found her in her village that was engulfed by flames when they were attacked by Imperial enemies long ago. The old man was soldier back then, now he was retired and often stayed at home.

From then on, she was brought into his home, only to discover that he was alone with his other cousin. His son was a merchant and left home, bringing the old man's grandson along too. Erza felt sad for the old man, even though he has brought such honour in his family's name after the war.

And now, she needs to bring their family honour by being a perfect bride. That's a woman's job after all. Their sole purpose was to find a suitable husband to serve and bore him sons. Today, she will meet the matchmaker, so that she can fulfil her mission in life dictated by the society.

Erza put the teacup and teapot on a tray and she dashed to the family shrine to greet her grandfather.

xXxXxXxXx

Makarov knelt down on his knees and bowed down in front of a tomb stone made with polished stone. He read through the names of the ancestors engraved on the stone before closing his eyes as he said his prayer.

"Honorable, ancestors. Please help Erza impress the matchmaker today…" he said solemnly, his voice echoing through the silence of the shrine. Just then a loud barking of a dog was heard as it ran around the Makarov, leaving traces of grain on the floor. Soon enough he heard chickens jump out behind him and fed on the grain the dog has left earlier.

Makarov can feel his blood boil. What in the world did that brat do again?!

"Please. Please help her" Makarov prayed, which seemed like he was already begging since he believed his granddaughter wasn't really the most feminine woman he knew.

"Grandpa! I brought you some tea!" Erza yelled as she scurried to the shrine, skipping through the flight of stairs. Just when she was about to get inside the shrine, she ran over her grandfather, causing the tray she was holding to fall to the ground, along with a teacup. Luckily, the old man was able to catch the teapot with his staff.

"Erza!" Makarov said, his brow furrowed and frowned at the clumsiness of his granddaughter. Erza confidently took out a spare from her pocket  
"I brought a spare" she said confidently as she poured the tea in the cup,

"Remember, the doctor said three cups in the morning-" Erza smiled while Makarov' frown went deeper when Erza wasn't paying attention when he's calling her.

"Erza" he tried again

"-and three at night" Erza finished and Makarov sighed as he took the cup from Erza's hand.

"Erza, you should already be in town. Your aunt is waiting for you there. We are counting on you to-" Makarov said sternly, but was quite annoyed by the confident look on Erza's face.

"To uphold the family honour" Erza finished for him, "Don't worry, grandpa. I'm not gonna let anybody down" she grinned as she tugged her sleeve to hide her cheat notes on her arm.

"Wish me luck!" Erza yelled as she ran to the stables.

"You'd better hurry up, brat! Your aunt isn't very much fond of waiting!" Makarov called, and watched as Erza disappeared into the stables.

"What a kid, makes me worried even more. I'd better pray some more" Makarov sighed as he went back inside the shrine.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Where the hell is that brat?!" Polyrusica's frown deepened as she watched caravans hastily pass through the road in front of her. She was waiting for a red-haired brat on horse to appear anytime soon.

"Polyrusica-san? Is Erza-san here yet? The matchmaker is not a patient woman…" Lisanna said sheepishly, clearly afraid at the glare the older woman threw at her.

"Neither am I, girl. Do you think I take pleasure in waiting under sun here?!" Polyrusica snapped and Lisanna laughed nervously.

"Of all the days to be late! That girl will definitely get it this time" Polyrusica complained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I think it would be better is you prayed to your ancestors for luck" Lisanna suggested which earned her another glare from the old woman.

"How lucky can they be? They're all dead. And don't you have anything else to do?" Polyrusica said and Lisanna sweat-dropped at this before returning back to the bathhouse.

"Stupid Makarov, why did I even agree to this?!" the old woman muttered. Just then, a black stallion came dashing towards the bathhouse. It halted and Polyrusica saw Erza jump off the horse.

Gods, she looked terrible. Her red hair was a mess and you can see some straws stuck in it. Her clothes were covered in dust and her face was no different than her clothes.

"I'm here!" Erza grinned then frowned when she saw the disapproving look from her aunt.

"But, Polyrusica-" she tried to explain but the old woman won't have any of her explanations.

"None of your excuses. Let's get you cleaned up, you look terrible" Polyrusica literally pushed her inside the bath house. Erza was complaining along the way. As she was pushed inside, Erza saw two familiar women. She saw Lisanna who smiled at her sweetly and the other one was Evergreen, who didn't look too happy.

"This is what you give me to work with?" Evergreen said disgustedly as she took a few tresses of Erza's hair. Erza frowned at the woman beside her. Whatever does she mean by that?!, Erza thought.

"Well, I've seen worse!" Lisanna said and Erza looked at Lisanna. Not believing what she was hearing.

"You'd better turn that sow's ear into a silk purse, Evergreen" Polyrusica said as she watched Evergreen and Lisanna take Erza out of her thick clothing and push her in the freezing tub.

"Damn! This is freezing!" Erza said shakily as she hugged herself in the tub. Polyrusica then grinned when she saw the look on Erza's face.

"It would've been warm if you were here on time, brat" the old woman grinned and Erza frowned at this. Evergreen then threw a bucket of water over Erza's head and washed it.

"We'll have you washed and dried" Evergreen grinned as she buried Erza's head under a foam of soap. Erza was uncomfortable. Definitely uncomfortable. She knew that she and Evergreen isn't fond of each other too much, but the bitch is enjoying this too much.

"Primped and polished till you glow with pride" Lisanna chirped as she gave Evergreen two bottles. Evergreen took it and poured almost the whole bottle on Erza's head.

"I'll definitely cut her head off after this…" Erza thought grimly

"Trust my recipe for instant bride" Evergreen continued and Erza scoffed at this.

"You mean to tell me that you married a panda bear who can't finish a sentence without 'man' in it" Erza thought

"I trust that you'll bring honour to us all, Erza" Lisanna gave Erza an assuring smile and Erza returned the smile and nodded thanks at the white-haired girl.

Polyrusica took Erza's arm to scrub it with a sponge, and saw the text written on it.

"Erza… What is this?" Polyrusica gave Erza a scolding look. The redhead quickly took her arm away and her face turned red with embarrassment.

"It's notes. In case I forget something…" Erza said sheepishly.

"It seems like you'll need more luck than I thought" Evergreen snickered. She and Erza then glared at each other.

After Erza's horrible bathtime, she was currently undergoing a torturous hair make-over with Mirajane and Kagura.

Erza felt like her head was going to get ripped apart when the two women combs her hair. She stared at Mirajane who wore a sweet smile, but Erza knew too well that behind that smile, Mirajane was clearly enjoying inflicting pain on her. Kagura on the other side didn't seem to hold any grudge to her. In fact, Kagura was too passionate in making Erza look beautiful that she was unaware that she was close in ripping her hair of her head.

"Wait and see" Mirajane smiled.

"It's not something I'm willing to see" Erza said in her mind

"When we're through, boys would gladly go to war for you, sister" Kagura said, her cheek were tinted pink just at the thought of Erza looking good, which caused her to pull Erza's haired harder.

"With good fortune and a great hairdo" Mirajane added as she bundled Erza's hair in a bun and Kagura tied it together with a blue ribbon.

"Is that how you got your secret lover to stay with you, Mira?" Erza thought as she frowned at Mirajane.

"You'll bring honour to us all, sister" Kagura said as she put a mirror in front of Erza's face.

When she's done with that hellish hair make-over, Polyrusica took Erza to find clothes that Erza will wear. As they walked, Erza asked the old woman.

"Why the hell am I doing this anyway?" Erza asked and Polyrusica raised her brow at the woman before answering.

"A girl can bring her family great honour in one way" Polyrusica started but Erza's attention was diverted when she saw the town bystanders, Macau and Wakaba play a board game at the side.

"By striking a good match"

Wakaba seemed to be in the winning side and Macau was walking in thin line.

"Shit, at this rate, I'll lose" Macau groaned and Wakaba laughed.

"Come on, accept your defeat, Macau" Wakaba leaned on his chair and grinned. Erza then paused and moved a piece on Macau's side. Causing Macau to earn a checkmate against Wakaba.

Macau cheered and Wakaba was too shocked to even say something. Erza grinned and Polyrusica dragged Erza away from the two men.

"And this could be the day you get that match." Polyrusica glared at Erza, and the redhead turned her head away.

As they reached their destination. Erza was greeted by two women, Cana and Kinana.

Erza was soon stripped off her clothes, only to be given a new clothing. She stood on a stool as the women did her work on her.

She watched Kinana, she seemed to be a natural at this.

"Men want girls with good taste, you know" Kinana smiled up at Erza to which Erza returned.

Erza averted her attention at the brunette who struggled to keep her balance as she puts on some garments on Erza.

"*hic* Calm*hic*" Cana said and Erza noticed that her face was red. And she staggered to get a turquoise ribbon from the stash.

"Wait, she's drunk?!" Erza thought, clearly alarmed when she realized that Cana was a wreck.

"Obedient and works fast-paced" Kinana chirped as she took a red ribbon and wrapped it around Erza's waist. Cana, who staggered to the other side, took the ribbon.

"With *hic* good breeding and *hic* a tiny *hic* waist" Cana finished as she harshly pulled the ribbon on Erza's waist to tighten the ribbon on Erza's waist.

Polyrusica then dragged Erza to another place where she'll have her make-up.

"Remember Erza, we all must serve our emperor who guards us from the enemies. A man by bearing arm and a girl by bearing sons"

"Yeah, right. Can't girls bear a sword?" Erza thought,

Soon enough they reached the place. Erza detested it. She doesn't like the feeling of powder on her skin and anything else placed on her face.

"When we're through, you cannot fail, brat" Polyrusica warned Erza as she watched Millianna put something red on Erza's lips.

"You'll be like a lotus blossom, soft and pale." Millianna said and Erza gave the younger woman a sheepish smile.

Erza felt a bit confident since everyone was supporting her and encouraging her.

"You must definitely not fail, or else, you'll get it" Except that old woman over there.

After that, she was given other stuff like pendants, jade necklace and they even fed her an apple, for crying out loud.

When she was ready, she was thrown out of the house by Polyrusica for she will be late for her meeting with the matchmaker.

"Ancestors, hear my plea. Help not to make a fool of me. And to not uproot my family, keep my grandfather standing tall" Erza prayed in her thoughts. Then she felt someone tug at her sleeve.

It was Lisanna who gasped for air as she reached out the umbrella to Erza. Erza quickly took it and ran to the line of women who were marching to the matchmaker's home.

When Erza reached the end of the line. She can feel herself get nervous at the same time, excited. For little did she know that after this fateful day, her destiny will begin to unfold.


	2. Reflection

CHAPTER 2

Erza is annoyed. She is annoyed at the fact that she can barely breathe because of her dress, she is annoyed at the uncomfortable feeling of makeup on her face, and she was annoyed at how slow the women in front of her walks. She, along with the women in line will meet the undertaker, no, the matchmaker today. Because of that she is forced in the damned clothing that restricts her from breathing normally.

She glared the women in front of her. They were too perfect, they are the solid example of what a woman is supposed to be. The chances are greater that they will get a good match. Erza frowned at the thought.

Erza knew that she may not be like the women here, but she cannot let herself back down on this. She will definitely get a better match than the rest of them. After all, Erza was not one to back down in a competition.

As soon as they reached the front of the matchmaker's house, they all formed in a straight line. The women took out their umbrellas and bowed, hiding their faces. Erza complied, but she had a little bit of trouble in getting her umbrella open. When the doors slammed open, Erza was right on time when she opened her umbrella and bowed down in the same matter as the others.

Erza took a small glance to look at the matchmaker. She stifled a laugh when she saw the woman. The woman's size was probably twice her size. And the matchmaker had a permanent scowl on her face which definitely did not compliment the thick layer of make-up on her face.

Erza wondered how on earth did this woman became a matchmaker if she can't even get herself her own lover.

"Erza Scarlet" she called. Erza thought that her voice probably came from her nose. Then, Erza tried to knock the stupid thoughts crossing her mind and decided to focus.

"Present!" Erza replied, standing up abruptly when her name was called. The matchmaker didn't seem to be amused at all.

"Speaking without permission" was all she said as she noted something on the pad she was holding.

"Crap" Erza groaned as she put a hand on her forehead as she dragged herself to the door. The matchmaker waited for her to pass through the door before slamming it shut.

Once Erza was inside, she can feel the tension rising in the air. Erza sighed, still disappointed in herself because of her past actions.

Just then, the matchmaker began to circle around her. Her eyes staring at Erza's body from head to toe. Erza had the urge to raise her brow, the sceptical look she was receiving isn't really comfortable.

The matchmaker shook her head as she began to write something again in her pad.

"Too skinny. Not good for bearing sons" the matchmaker said, and Erza rolled her eyes. What can she do? It's not her fault that no matter how hard she tried to engulf two full rice bowls, her body size isn't getting any bigger.

Erza's focus began to shift on other things as she began to get lost in her thoughts. Her thoughts were shattered when she heard the matchmaker.

"Recite the final admonition!" said the matchmaker. Erza almost jumped at the sudden attack of the matchmaker.

Erza nodded slowly until her nods became frantic when she can't recall a single word in the final admonition. She gave a nervous chuckle as she took out her fan and hid her face. Because of this, her sleeve was pulled down, revealing her notes that had smudges on it, it's still probably wet. It's messy, but still readable.

"Well?" the matchmaker was beginning to feel impatient.

"Fulfil your duties calmly and respectfully" Erza said carefully, slightly peeking at her forearm, trying to look at the next word.

"Reflect before you hack… Act! This shall bring you honour and glory" Erza almost said it wrong, thus making her say the last part rather fast. But after reciting it, she felt like a weight on her shoulders were lifted. She cursed memorizing that.

Erza sighed as she put her fan down. She was caught off guard when the matchmaker harshly took her forearm, and took the fan from her hands. The matchmaker eyed the fan suspiciously, searching for notes on the object. At the same time, Erza was staring incredulously at the hand of the matchmaker that was firmly holding her forearm. The forearm where the wet ink was present, to be precise.

After studying the fan and not seeing any cheat notes present, the matchmaker glared at Erza and placed the fan on her hand again before dragging her to the tea table. The moment she released her hold on Erza, Erza saw the matchmaker's palm was soaked with black ink.

"Now, pour the tea" the maker ordered as she placed the pot of tea on the table, urging Erza to take it. Meanwhile, Erza was spacing out, staring at the matchmaker who was touching her face with her inked hand as she explained.

"To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity" the matchmaker said as she unknowingly made a moustache on her face. Erza wasn't sure how to react. She could feel the corner of her mouth curving up, ready for a good laugh or she would drown in worry, she would be in big trouble once the matchmaker discovers this most unfortunate happenings.

"… and refinement" Erza was now staring blankly at the matchmaker, as she poured some contents of the tea on the table, rather than the cup. Once she realized this, she quickly adjust her hold of the pot and successfully poured the tea in the cup.

"You must also be poised." Erza can't take it anymore. She was close to laughing her head off the more she stares at the matchmaker's face.

"Give it to me" the matchmaker ordered. And Erza followed, as she took the teacup in her hands and slowly walked towards the matchmaker.

Without even noticing it, Erza felt her foot trip on something on the floor. At this moment she didn't care, all she cared about was that she accidentally pushed the matchmaker and made the teacup fly unceremoniously in the air, soaking the matchmaker with its contents.

The matchmaker howled in pain when the hot liquid fell on her clothes. She took frantic steps backwards and hit the hob where the tea was brewed. Red coals fell on the floor, and unfortunately for the matchmaker, she tripped and fell on the live coals. With this, she howled in pain and screamed as her bottom gets scorched and she ran around, trying to take it off.

"Oh no! This might take it off" Erza bit her lip as she took her fan, and fanned it over the matchmaker's bottom, hoping that it would extinguish the fire that was starting to form on the matchmaker's bottom.

"Or not" Erza squinted when her fanning only made the fire even bigger, causing the matchmaker to fall on the tea table. Her heavy body crushed the table before she picked herself up and ran outside, desperately calling for help.

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" she screamed as she opened the front doors. People outside looked at her in fear, unsure of what to do. Polyrusica watched from the distance. She can see the flames at the distance, this made her mouth curl up in a small smile.

"That bitch deserves it" Polyrusica grinned.

As the matchmaker continuously screams, Erza ran outside, with the teapot in her hand. She hastily threw the tea over the matchmaker, soaking her with it. Her thick make-up, along with the ink stains melted on her face.

Erza nervously gave the teacup to the matchmaker before heading out. Polyrusica was waiting outside, Erza went towards her aunt. It wasn't long until the matchmaker furiously marched towards the two.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" the matchmaker screamed as she threw the teapot in front of Erza's feet. Polyrusica pulled Erza away, in case the matchmaker does anything heinous to her.

"You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honour!" she screamed, Polyrusica was about to say something but stopped. Instead, she put an arm over Erza, glaring at the back of the matchmaker as she walked away.

Erza looked down on her feet. She was disappointed in herself, that she can't even get herself to look at anyone in the face. What would her grandfather say?

xXxXxXxXxXx

Erza opened the gates of their house. She pulled her horse inside, bringing it to the stables. Polyrusica stayed in town, she needed to fix a few things back there and so Erza went home alone. When Erza was about to open the door to the stables, she saw her grandfather at the door of their house. He had a smile on his face, anticipating the good news.

Erza looked away, and Makarov noticed the bothered look Erza's face, finally understanding the situation. He let her be for a while. Thinking that it would be better to give her some space.

As soon as Erza brought her horse to the stables. She went out for a walk, having the need to do so. She took her earrings and placed it her hands, she has no use for it anyway.

"Look at me. I would never pass for a perfect bride" Erza chuckled humorlessly. Then she saw Makarov and Polyrusica talking in front of the house. She already what they are talking about. Her disastrous behaviour might as well be the biggest talk of town for weeks.

"Or a perfect granddaughter" Erza sighed as she walked away. Seeing anyone in her family pains her. She's a disappointment. She wasn't someone that everyone hopes her to be. She doesn't even belong in this family to begin with. And she brought dishonour in their house. Can it be that she's not meant to play this part?

Erza approached the bridge and she walked over its railings.

"I see. If I were truly to be myself, it would only break my family's heart" Erza thought, staring at her reflection on the stream.

She was beautiful, she looked like a bride. But Erza knew that it wasn't who she was. She didn't know who her reflection was. It was probably an illusion she hoped that she could become.

Erza made her way to the flight of stairs, so that she can reach the shrine of her grandfather's ancestors.

She reached the shrine and fell on her knees. She knew she tried hiding who she really was, but then she knew she cannot force herself on becoming someone she's not.

Erza looked up and saw her reflection on the polished stones of the graves.

"When will my reflection show, who I am inside" Erza thought as she tried to remove her make-up on her face and pulled the ribbon from her red hair, scarlet locks fell on her shoulders. With this, Erza stood up and left the shrine.

Moments after, Erza sat under the rainbow sakura tree, where Makarov approached her. When Erza saw the old man, she looked away, hiding her face in shame.

Makarov sat beside Erza. Thinking how he could cheer the downcast brat beside him. He looked around and watched the blossoms above them.

"Look, what beautiful blossoms we have this year! But there is one blossom that's late" Makarov started and stared at Erza who slightly turned her head to look at the bud he was looking at.

"I bet that when that bud blooms, it would be the most beautiful of all" Makarov smiled at his granddaughter as he took the clip from her lap and put on her scarlet hair.

Makarov was about to say something when he heard the distant drums. Erza seemed to have heard of this too.

"What is it?" Erza asked, and Makarov knew that it was bad news.

Makarov and Erza went to the main road, just outside their home. When they reached the walls of their house, Polyrusica urged Erza to stay inside the house while her grandfather went out. Erza didn't what was going on, and she didn't intend to start a banter with Polyrusica.

Erza went to the edge of the wall and used the box of crates there as a leverage in order for her to see what was happening outside.

She saw Imperial stallions at the road, along with the emperor's councilman. The councilman held a scroll in his hands.

"Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! Oracion Seis have invaded Fiore." The councilman announced and this earned his gasps from the people. Erza was surprised as well.

"By the order of the emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army!" the councilman continued as he opened the scroll in his hand.

"The Strauss Family" the councilman called and Erza saw Elfman walk towards the councilman to receive his conscription notice.

"Serving the emperor is like a man" Elfman said as he walked away from the councilman. Erza knew that Elfman was the only man in their family. He is living with his wife, Evergreen. And his sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna.

Erza was lost in her thoughts once again that she didn't hear the other family names being called. But a name caught her ear, and she was against it.

"The Dreyar Family" was all she heard.

"No" Erza gasped as she watched her grandfather give his cane to Polyrusica and boldly went to take his conscription notice.

"I'm ready to serve the emperor once again" Makarov said

Erza ran towards Makarov, pushing the men who were blocking her.

"Gramps, you can't go!" Erza yelled.

"Erza" Makarov frowned at the woman in front him.

"Please sir, my grandfather has fought bravely…" Erza pleaded but was cut off by the councilman who strode his white horse in front of her.

"Silence! You would do well to teach this woman to hold her tongue in a man's presence" the councilman jeered at Makarov. Erza glared at the councilman. The nerves of this person. Is it hard to understand that her grandfather can no longer fight in the war?

"Erza, you dishonour me" Makarov said as he looked away from Erza. Erza didn't know what to say. She never heard those words from her grandfather, and she never knew that it would hurt. Polyrusica took Erza away, knowing that things won't bode well for her if she continues to stay there.

"Report tomorrow at the Hargeon Camp" said the councilman as he gave the scroll to Makarov. Makarov then walked back to his home, and Erza watched her grandfather's back, unsure on how to feel.


	3. The Beginning of a Journey

It was a long day for Erza. After her unfortunate encounter with the matchmaker, she now had to see her grandfather fight once more in war. She knew how ravaging war is. She had seen it herself when she was but a child.

She was an orphan, a street rat who just happened to stay in the town where war waged on. It tore the place down into nothing but ashes. But then, the place left no endearing memory to her. It's just a place where she was forced to live in since no one would even care about a poor orphan. What made it worse was because she is a girl.

That was until she was found by her grandfather. He brought her in his home, and raised her as if she was actually a part of his family. He taught her a lot of things, such as battle tactics and the art of war. That is quite odd since she's a girl, she isn't supposed to know those kind things. She should know how to pour tea, how to act gracefully and other womanly things.

Erza sighed as she watched Makarov prepare his armor and sword in the cabinet. At dinner a while ago, she and the old man had a big argument, one of which, she lost to. She had been secretly watching the old man swing his sword, and knew that he won't last that long in battle given his current condition.

And she decided to do the impossible.

Night swept across their home, and Erza took this opportunity to do her work. She woke up in the middle of the night and crept towards Makarov's room. She spied the scroll of conscription notice on his nightstand. Silently, Erza took it in her hands and left, praying that she will not be spotted by the old man soon.

Soon after that, she darted towards the armory. She was arguing if she was to cut her hair, but then she noticed that some soldiers had their hair cut as long as hers and so she decided to just tie it a high ponytail. Once that was over, she took a roll of linen from her room. Erza wrapped it across her chest tightly, to hide the curve of her chest.

Erza opened the closet, her fingers raced the strong steel of the armor before her. Without hesitation, she decided to put it on. It was no doubt heavy, Erza even wondered how she can walk properly in this without falling on the ground. But she soon decided that she can work that out. She strapped the sword on her side, along with the scroll before heading out to the stables.

Erza had a bit of trouble with her horse since she looked quite different than before. When she managed to calmed her horse down, she got on and rode away from her home. Deep inside, she knew that she will definitely die upon the discovery that she's a woman but she knew as well that nothing will happen if she doesn't try.

xXxXxXxXx

Makarov was distressed. He woke up a bit earlier than usual, for he felt something clawing on his chest that he doesn't know why he felt that way. And just by looking at his nightstand, he already knew why.

"Damned brat" was all he could say. Polyrusica placed a tray containing the teapot and teacups on the table. It was silent all morning, only the sound of the rain falling can be heard. Both of them knew why.

Erza is gone. She went in the camp in Makarov's place, without even thinking that that would be her death sentence.

"You should've followed her earlier. She wouldn't have gone far yet" Polyrusica said as she poured tea on Makarov's teacup. The old man scowled in irritation.

"Even if I caught up with her, she wouldn't back down. She would probably still go there and leave me in the road."

"Still, I think you should go to her. She could get killed" Polyrusica insisted. Makarov detested the thought of Erza dying. He already lost a lot of people. His son left home, along with his grandson.

"If I reveal her. She will be" Makarov said quietly and Polyrusica said no more. The old man was right.

Makarov stared blankly at the window, he can feel his tea getting colder by the minute. His mind was drowning with worry for that woman.

"Forefathers, hear our prayers" Makarov thought

xXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile in the shrine, the texts on written on the polished stone shimmered and a soul drifted out from it.

A girl with long, curly blonde locks emerged from the stone. There, she sat happily on the stone where she went out. She was happily swinging her feet as she hummed softly.

She looked up at two stone figures of cats above her and smiled.

"Happy, Charle, it's time to wake up" she said. The two stone figures began to move. The cats' once stone flesh turned into soft fur.

The first cat fell from the ceiling along with the gong its holding and fell unceremoniously on the floor.

"Ow…" Happy murmured as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can't you try to be more careful next time?" Happy looked up to see a white cat who was flying down towards him.

"I'm sorry, Charle." Happy pouted upon seeing the annoyed look the female Exceed was giving him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you are in front of Lady Mavis Vermillion" Charle scolded, much Happy's chagrin.

Mavis Vermillion laughed softly at the Exceeds in front of her. Exceeds are creatures that are tasked to become guardians of those within their family. Most often, they are creatures sent to help their family members when they are in need.

"It's alright. I think it's also time for you to wake the other forefathers as well" Mavis said and Charle sent a look to Happy.

Happy lazily stood up and rang the gong. More souls emerged from the stones and all of them were greeted by Mavis with a smile.

Soon enough, the souls began to discuss about the matter of Erza Scarlet. The girl who ran away from home to join a war in her grandfather's place. What used to be a formal discussion soon erupted into a heated argument, in which Charle and Happy didn't want to be involved with.

The forefathers were discussing about who will be the guardian that they will send to Erza. Soon enough Happy found himself being pulled around the room so that he can wake the stone statues of guardians.

Mavis found this amusing, but she decided to calm the souls down.

"I believe we must send the most powerful guardian of all" Mavis smiled and pointed at the stone statue outside the shrine.

"Wait, you want us to wake Pantherlily?!" Happy yelled and Mavis nodded.

"Yes, he is fitted for this job. He's a warrior Exceed, he's perfect since Erza needs help in combat"

"Well…" Happy looked down on his feet and Charle dragged the blue cat with her.

"Let's just go and do this. There's no harm in doing so" Charle said and Happy protested.

"But never tried waking Lily up!"

"Oh, and now you call the Great Pantherlily, 'Lily'? Just get it over it" Charle insisted and stopped when the both of them are now in front of the statue of Pantherlily.

Happy sighed as he picked himself up and stared at the towering stone statue in front of him. Happy saw the tall, fierce-looking cat that was holding a bastard sword.

Happy gulped upon seeing the statue.

"Charle, he doesn't look friendly" Happy whined and Charle sighed exasperatedly.

"Can't you just get it done?!" Charle snapped, making Happy jump on his place.

"Aye aye" Happy said unenthusiastically as he rang the gong.

Much to the surprise of Charle and Happy, the stone statue didn't even move. Happy tried again, but nothing happened.

This was getting in Charle's nerves.

"Something isn't right" Happy pouted and Charle snatched the gong from her fellow Exceed. Charle rang the gong, but got the same results with Happy.

Exasperated, Charle threw the gong straight at the stone statue's head and it somehow hit it a bit too hard, that it tore off the statue's ear.

Happy and Charle froze on their place as they watched the crack from the ear spread throughout the statue before it crumbled down on the ground.

"CHARLE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Happy screamed and Charle had a horrified look on her face.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT'S GOING TO BE THAT FRAGILE!" Charle replied and both of them are panicking.

Soon enough they heard Mavis calling out to them, or rather calling out to the guardian they are supposed to awaken.

"Lily-san? Are you awake?" They heard the soft voice of the spirit and the two Exceeds felt like they are going to lose minds.

"We have to think of something before Lady Mavis finds out!" Happy whispered and Charle had an idea.

"Act like you are Lily. Make your voice deep and try to raise the remaining stone head of the statue as if that's you" Charle said and Happy stared incredulously at Charle.

"What?!"

"We have no choice, you must do it"

They heard Mavis call again,

"Lily-san?"

"Uhh… I am the Great Pantherlily! Goodmorning! Uhh… I'm here to destroy- I mean- follow and support Erza Scarlet! Did I mention that I am the Great Pantherlily?" Happy tried as he raised the heavy stone head.

Mavis smiled upon hearing this,

"Go! The fate of Erza Scarlet is in your hands" Mavis yelled and with this, Happy fell backwards and was almost crushed by the heavy piece of stone if he didn't roll on his side.

"So now what are we going to do?" Charle asked, and Happy rolled his eyes.

"You're asking me as if I was the one at fault here" Happy mumbled but he shrank when he saw the glare Charle sent him.

"We must go after Erza. She's our only hope now" Charle decided

"Aye!" Happy said as he jumped on his feet.

"So, are you ready for this?" Charle asked as she spread her wings, so did Happy.

"Ready than you are, Charle"


	4. Chicken Boy

"Ahem, excuse me. Where do I sign in?" Erza tried in her deep voice, "Ah, I see you got a sword! I got one too!"

She tried to unsheathe the sword from its scabbard, but failing as she didn't grasp it tightly and it pathetically slipped off her hand.

"Hahahaha" she heard a loud laugh from somewhere in the bushes,

"Stop that! Else, she'll hear you!" again Erza heard another voice, this time it's a girl's voice.

Erza approached where the whispers can be heard. She put aside the leaves and her eyes widened upon seeing those hidden in the bushes.

"Too late, she found us" the blue cat said

"You-you can talk" Was all Erza can say, the white one jumped out the bush and was followed by the other.

"Yes, we can. Now, let me explain" the white cat said,

"We are Exceeds, the guardians sent forth by the forefathers to guide their family when they needed it. My name is Charle and the other one here is Happy"

Erza gave the two of them a skeptical look before kneeling down and pulling Happy's ear.

"Wait, so the forefathers sent me two adorable cats to help me fight a war?" Erza asked, and Happy was annoyed at how she pulls his ear.

"Exceeds! We don't do the licking thing on our fur!" Happy snapped

"Ahem, now that we introduced ourselves, I saw how you tried to act being a guy earlier… it was, rather pathetic" Charle said, trying to find a nicer word to describe it.

"I'm working on it! It's just that, it would really take a miracle for me to get into that camp" Erza said as she pointed at the camp not far away from where they are.

"I told you, we can help you. But, you couldn't bring the two of us together in there. Only one cat can fit in that bulky armor of yours" Charle said

"I have an idea! I'll be the one to accompany you!" Happy offered, Erza smiled at the blue cat.

"You think so?"

"You'd better know what you are dealing with here, Happy"

"I mean, Charle isn't a boy! And since you are trying to act like one! I'll be the one to help you with that!" Happy said. Erza and Charle looked at each other.

"The blue cat has a point. At this instance, I could use his knowledge on how men act" Erza said

"I'm not a cat! I'm an Exceed!"

"I don't know… Maybe" Charle said, as she thought of it further

"Fine… You'd better not mess this up, Happy" Charle finally said. With this, Happy flew towards Erza's shoulder.

"Let's go get them, sir!" Happy cheered as he and Erza walked to the camp.

xXxXxXxXx

As soon as Erza got inside the camp premises, her nose scrunched. The smell is utterly disgusting, as if no one here even knows what bathing means. Happy was hidden at knapsack she brought with her. She doesn't feel comfortable if Happy stayed inside her armor.

"Now these unhygienic company here are men. No one here got time to bathe or look beautiful, because all they want to do is brawl" Happy said as Erza watched the men around her.

It was disgusting. She saw men who were picking their nose, cleaning edges of their fingernails using a toothpick, men drenched in sweat, and other things Erza didn't even want to talk about.

At one time, someone even spat right infront of Erza, much to her dismay.

"I don't think I can do this" Erza murmured, and was close to throwing up.

"Relax, you'll get used to it. Now, first impressions matter. Punch that guy over there, that's how men say hello" Happy said as he peered out of the bag and pointed at the pink haired man not too far from Erza.

Erza stared at the man. He had an unmanly pink hair, cocky grin and was quite shorter than most men. And did she mention that he's an asshole?

"Look, this tattoo will protect me from harm!" a soldier said as he boasted the poorly drawn tattoo across his chest. Erza saw the pink haired man gave a sideways glance at the naked man beside him. Wait what?

The pinkette threw a punch straight at the man's tattoo, causing him to knock out cold and fell on the ground.

"Nice hit Natsu" the naked man said before turning back to the fallen man, "You'd better get a refund for that!"

"Natsu, that's the pinkette's name" Erza thought, but she couldn't stand looking at Natsu's companion, the naked guy.

"Oi Gray, you're naked again!" Natsu yelled and Eza was amazed at how Gray, the naked man, managed to wear his clothes in record time. It would seem like Erza was the only one wearing the complete attire.

"Are you sure about this, Happy?" Erza whispered

"Yeah! Just approach him and land your fist squarely on his face!" Happy whispered even louder. Hesistantly, Erza walked towards Natsu who spat on the floor in front of him.

"Remember, hit him as hard as you can" She heard Happy say. And thus, Erza poked Natsu's shoulder to get his attention. Natsu turned his head to look at the person behind him, only to get a punch on his face.

Natsu doubled over and accidentally bumped on the taller man in front of him. It would seem that the men are forming a line to get some food, and the taller guy didn't seem amused.

Erza saw the distressed look on the taller man. He had long spiky hair and he had some iron piercings on his face.

"Get the fuck away from me, Natsu" the man growled, but Natsu didn't care. His angry gaze was looking for the person who just hit him. And he found Erza.

Natsu angrily pulled her by the collar and raised his fist.

"I'm gonna hit real hard, it will make your forefathers dizzy!" Natsu yelled and the taller man behind him grinned.

"That pretty boy ain't worth your time, Salamander." The man said and Natsu seemed to think this through and let Erza off the hook.

"Yeah, Gajeel's right. You ain't worth my shit, chicken boy" Natsu grinned cockily as he put Erza down.

Erza frowned at Natsu. He isn't nice. Not one bit.

"Chicken Boy?! I'll ground your face in your friend's ass, you limp noodle!" Happy yelled, making Erza freeze on her feet. She can't believe she heard a cat just trash talked someone, and was quite effective in enraging him.

Without even thinking, Natsu pulled someone, thinking it was Erza and rounded him with a barrage of hard punches.

It was too late until he realized that he just hit Gray.

"Oops, sorry Gray" Natsu said, though he wasn't really sorry about hitting the stripper. He can hear Gajeel laugh his head off behind him, but finding that asshole is much more important to him right now.

"There he is!" Natsu pointed at the redhead who was trying to hide behind the crates. Natsu was about to go after Erza until he was attacked by Gray. In doing so, they hit Gajeel once more, causing a domino effect in the line in front of them.

Erza knew she's in trouble, and so she ran from tent to tent, with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel pursuing her. Behind her she can hear the loud smashing of crates, yells of pain and to sum it up she can hear utter destruction behind her.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" she heard the men say as she goes deeper into the quieter places of the camp and bringing the chaos along with her, by the way.

"Damn, I screwed up. Big time" Erza bit her lip.

xXxXxXxXx

General Simon put the scroll down, before facing the man before him. Jellal Fernandez look troubled. Did he find something wrong in his report? If so, what would that be?!

"Jellal, if you are thinking that something's wrong with your plan, you are gravely mistaken. It's brilliant. I never even thought of this" Simon smiled at his adoptive younger brother. Jellal gave a sigh of relief, completely ignoring the silent protest of the councilman.

"Thank you. But I believe I can still make it better" Jellal stated, much to Simon's amusement.

"Don't overdo it, Jellal. Besides, it's good on its own. Though it's missing something" This caught Jellal's attention. He knew he should've double checked it first before presenting it.

"W-what would that be? Is there anything I can do to fix it?" Jellal said rather quickly. Simon laughed at this.

"Calm your nerves, Jellal. You are slowly becoming like Kagura if you're like that. You two are very enthusiastic"

"I'm sorry. I'm just greatly concerned about any setback in the plan I made" Jellal's face reddened in embarrassment.

"You need a captain that will train the recruits outside. And that isn't stated here" Simon said,

"Do you have anyone in mind? If you do, then say so, and I will send a letter for him this instant" Jellal said as he gestured to get a brush and parchment. Simon laughed again as he raised his hand.

"There you are again. Seriously, you need to get a break"

"I can't take a break knowing that my plan has deficiencies" Jellal countered, slightly annoyed.

"You always say that your plans have deficiencies, Jellal" Simon replied curtly.

"Whatever, just tell me who the captain is so that we can get this over with" Jellal said and Simon took his sword.

"It would be my honor if you agree to become the captain, Jellal. I will give you the responsibility to lead this men, and prepare them for battle" Simon said as he gave the sheathed sword to Jellal. Jellal didn't know what to say, but apparently, the councilman has a lot to say.

"B-but sir, perhaps you can choose someone with more experience!" the councilman said and Simon laid back.

"I don't see anything wrong. He is top of his class, a master in battle strategy and the art of war, an excellent warrior and was raised in a family with a long military lineage. He'll be perfect for the job" Simon said as he picked himself up and Jellal finally got out of his trance.

"I- This is awesome, I never could've-" Jellal was getting ahead of himself until Simon raised a brow at him. Jellal sheepishly bowed down,

"Uh… Thank you" he said as he watched Simon and the councilman leave the tent. He heard Simon order the councilman to send him a report about the progress of the military training these men are going to get from Jellal.

But that doesn't matter. Jellal took his sweet time alone to bask himself in his pride and joy just for a while.

"Captain Jellal Fernandez. Leader of the greatest troops in all of Fiore. No, the greatest troops of all time." Jellal grinned to himself. He can already imagine the men out there walking on the streets with their heads up high, with him as their leader.

"Crap, I'm getting way ahead of myself again" Jellal said to himself as he strapped the sheathed sword on his side.

As soon as he got out, what he saw was a very big surprise. The men, his men, are now breaking each other's faces. Right in front of him.

Simon gave Jellal an amused look.

"Goodluck, Captain. I'll see you in battle" Simon said as he rode on his white stallion and led his men out of the camp.

As soon as he left, the council man looked at Jellal,

"Day 1" he said mockingly"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Erza was having a bad time, she was lucky that she didn't get hit despite almost everyone brawling in here was after her. At the same time, she was amused. Who knew that this was exciting?

"SOLDIERS!" all of them heard a man yell in an authoritative tone. Erza saw Natsu who was standing above her pause before landing one last punch to his victim. In a blink of an eye, the men formed in one straight line, except for her actually. She was lying on the ground, hiding herself from the men earlier.

"He started it!" The men pointed at her lying figure. With this, Erza saw the man. He had a mop of blue hair and what made him different was the peculiar tattoo on his face. The man was undeniable handsome.

Erza knocked her head away from those thoughts. It's ridiculous, she's in trouble and she even finds the man attractive. Way to go, Scarlet. She didn't even hear what the man had to say to the men as he walked around each of them.

Soon, Erza felt the man's eyes on her. It would seem like he would soon bore a hole through her with just his stare.

The man walked towards her and towered her easily. He was quite tall. The man leaned closer to her, and Erza wanted to just disappear. This is too embarrassing, even for her.

"And I don't want anyone causing trouble in this camp. Explain your actions" the man said. Erza took a step back, finding their closeness a bit awkward. Erza cleared her throat, preparing her manly voice.

"I'm sorry for the trouble back there. I just can't hold back my manly urges, and I just had to let it out" Erza said, emphasizing the word manly, as she landed a light punch on the man's shoulder who raised a brow at her.

"Tell me your name"

"Uhh…"

Happy was now brainstorming. How can they not think of a name beforehand? Erza too had the same thought.

"Bora?" Happy whispered questionably

"Bora?" Erza said hesitantly, and the man repeated it.

"Your name is Bora?"

"Nope, that doesn't sound quite nice" Happy whispered, "How about Gray?"

"Uh no! Gray! I mean, no, that's his name" Erza pointed her eyes at stripper behind her.

"I don't care about his name! I'm asking for yours!" the man grew impatient

"Sho! My name is Sho!" Erza snapped, the name just appeared in her head and she needed it.

"Give me your conscription notice" the man ordered. And Erza hastily gave it to him.

The bluenette read it and was quite surprised upon finishing.

"The Makarov Dreyar?" Jellal read the old man's name. The councilman leaned over and stared at the redhead in front of him.

"I never knew he had another son" the councilman said.

"Grandson, actually" Erza said in her usual voice before quickly clearing her throat and said in a deep voice,

"But he never talks much about me!" Erza then tried to spit on the floor, trying to act like a man. Unfortunately, her saliva somehow didn't leave her mouth, making her look like a lunatic.

"I can see why, captain. The boy's a total lunatic" she heard the councilman say. Gee, thanks for the reminder.

Though Erza felt embarrassed now that she knew that this man in front of her is their captain.

"Thanks to your friend, Sho. You will clean this up and pick up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real training begins" the man announced.

Erza can feel heated glares at her back, specifically the three morons.

"Boy, I made such a good impression already"


End file.
